Dreams
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Claire has been having these dreams lately. Are they just dreams or the truth to unlock her true feelings? And does he feel the same or will her dreams make their life a nightmare? Michael X Claire please RxR! RATING CHANGE! Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo I've been absent from my Morganville stuff for a while Im so sorry. Hopefully someone will read this but this just came to me. I havent finished the books yet (still on 14) so this is placed after Eve and Michael's wedding. Hope you like this, there will be more coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch, the remote in one hand, and a coke in the other, Claire stares into space. She didn't know what to do. Mixed feelings floating through her mind. 'What the hell? Why?' She screams in her head. She hears the lock turn in the front door which snaps her out of her thoughts. She gulps down her coke and tries to act normal as Eve and Michael walk into the house. Claire smiles at her two friends and waves half-heartedly.<p>

"Hey guys." She calls out, Eve smiling at her best friend.

"Hey CB, what's up?" Eve says as she heads to the kitchen to get herself a coke before throwing her bag on the floor and sitting with the brunette. Claire shrugs and stares at the lame soap opera that was on and sighs.

"Waiting for Shane to get home." She says tiredly. Eve nodded in understanding before yawning softly.

"He'll be home soon." She says and Claire nods before getting up and telling her she'll be in her room. The teen tries to take her time going to her room but truthfully she wanted to just run there. Locking her room door she lays on her bed and covers her eyes with her arm. Images of her dream running through her head. His touch, his kiss, his smile. _'No. Stop it Claire.'_ She scolds herself. She had been having dreams of Michael lately and she didn't know what to do. She had asked Myrnin what dreams were, which led to a long explanation that jumped from topic to topic. Her basic analysis was that they were either hearts desires or coded messages between the dreamer and what's being dreamt of. She sighs softly before she turns over and tried to drown out the thoughts of Michael.

**xXx**

She wakes up with a start, another dream with him. This one however was more…intimate. She lays in bed thinking back to her dream, the way he held her, caressed her, kissed her. _'Stop!'_ she screams in her head, feeling herself grow hot from the mere thoughts. She turns over and looks at her phone. _'Great, it's 3am.'_ She thinks to herself. She knew she couldn't wake up Shane to help her with her problem. He was tired from working overtime and she didn't want to disrupt his sleep. She sighs softly before doing the only thing she knew would help her problem go away.

She imagined her hands were Michael's, exploring her body the way she dreamed. She felt guilty that she was thinking of her best friend instead of her boyfriend but she couldn't help it. Soft moans would escape her lips, occasionally mumbling his name as well until she was satisfied. She grabs a towel and a clean pair of clothes before going to the shower to wash herself.

"What's my problem? Why am I thinking of him?" She mutters to herself. She was so confused. "No. I have to forget this. I have Shane and he has Eve." She tells herself, trying to compel herself to forget her feelings towards him. When she was done in the shower she goes back to her bed, quickly falling back asleep.

**xXx**

The next morning she wakes up rather late, past nine. 'Shit. Well Shane's gone.' She thinks to herself. Luckily she didn't have class that day or work, one of her rare days off, so she lazily goes down to make herself breakfast. She heads into the kitchen and see's Michael with his sports bottle and the paper. She tries her best not to blush and head to the fridge to get milk and cereal.

"Morning." She says, Michael still engrossed in his paper.

"Morning." He says in a rather low voice. Claire pours herself her cereal and sits at the table with Michael.

"Where's Eve?" She asks, taking a bite of her frosted flakes. Michael puts his paper down and starts to do the crossword, avoiding eye contact with Claire.

"Work." Was all he said. Claire noticed his difference in personality and frowns.

"You Okay there?" She asks worriedly. He simply nods his head and she frowns more. "No you're not. What up?" She asks but he stays quiet. She sighs and taps her fingers on the table, something she did when she was getting mad. "Okay seriously what gives? Why won't you look at me? Or answer me?" She says, obviously irritated. Michael looks up at her before averting his eyes.

"I uh…" He stammers, trying to find the words. "I heard you…last night…" He says nervously, a light blush on his pale skin. It took Claire a moment before she realized what he was talking about. She blushes brightly and looks away from him.

"O-Oh...uh…" She says nervously before cursing under her breath. "A-About that…" She says softly. She sighs before looking at Michael and biting her lip softly. She didn't know what to say.

"Why did you say my name?" He asks her, curiosity and nervousness in his voice. Claire mentally curses herself for forgetting his vampire hearing and that he was nocturnal half the time. She stood quiet before he repeated his question.

"I-I…I don't know Michael…" She says softly. Before he could respond she continues. "I've been having dreams about you lately and the last dream I had well…we were…you know, doing that…" She says softly.

"O-Oh I see…" He says quietly. The two sit there quietly for a while, an awkward silence hanging in the air. She was about to break the silence before he spoke. "w-was it good?" He asks, averting his gaze from her. Claire was too dumbstruck to respond, unable to believe he wasn't angry at her or even feeling a bit weird about this. She shook her head before replying.

"Y-Yeah…W-Why ask though? You're married to Eve." She says, making him flinch slightly at the words. Michael sighs softly before looking at Claire with his heart warming blue eyes. It could make her get lost in his gaze, but she tried her best not to. Before she could react he kisses her, a gentle sweet kiss, making her freeze up in shock. He pulls away just enough so he could talk.

_"I've always loved you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews it actually made me really happy! I didnt even think anyone would read this since there are barely any MichaelxClaire fans here. Well here is Chappy 2! WARNING: It gets kinda steamy suggestive, MIGHT have a rating change later. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I look at him, his blue eyes staring down to my soul. I couldn't find the words to say, my heart beating a million beats a minute. Michael caresses my cheek gently and smiles a smile that makes me hold my breath. Finally I find the courage to speak.<p>

"W-What?"

"Claire, since the moment I first saw you I've felt something for you. But it was only until recently did I notice how much I love you." He says just loud enough for me to hear. I avoid his gaze and play with my shirt.

"B-But you're married! To Eve." I remind him. I glance up at him and see pain in his clear blue eyes. He sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Half of me was hoping you felt the same and stop the wedding. I do love Eve, but my love for her is nothing compared to my love for you." He says, staring down at the table. I stay silent for a moment, closing my eyes and trying to calm down my heart beat. "I can't make you choose. Between me and Shane. He's my best friend. You're the love of my life. All I want is your happiness." He says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I-I…" I stammer off, unsure of what to say.

"But know, if you choose me, I will do anything to make sure you keep smiling." He says, looking at me with his big blue eyes. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. I nod softly and he gets up and walks to me, kissing my forehead and walks to the kitchen door. "I have to go but I'll see you tonight okay?" He says and I nod. He gives me his heart warming smile before he leaves. I finish my food before going to the couch in the living room. I turn on the TV just to have background noise while I tried to figure out my feelings.

**xXx**

A few hours later I hear the door unlock and Shane comes in. I was caught up in one of the lame dramas on, actually finding it interesting. I smile at him, happy to see him. He looks at me and smiles his 'just-for-me' smiles.

"Hey, I managed to sneak out early from work before they could stuff me with over time." He says and sits down next to me. He kisses me a searing hot kiss, and I return it. I still loved Shane deep down but, what did I feel for Michael? It wasn't like what I felt for Shane. Not even close.

"I'm glad I finally get to see you." I tell him with a playful smile. He smirks at me and pulls me into another kiss.

"Me too. I almost forgot what you looked like." He said teasingly. I hit his chest and he mocks a hurt expression, making me laugh softly. "So I thought maybe tonight we could have a little, fun, if you know what I mean." He says with a sexy smile, making me feel butterflies in my stomach, yet in the back of my mind I pictured it was Michael.

"Alright but in the morning you're making me breakfast." I tell him with a playful smirk. He laughs now and nods, holding my hand as he moves so I was laying on him.

"Deal. Brisket Tacos good for breakfast? I picked some up on my way over here." He says and I giggle, nodding as I relaxed against him.

The night passed uneventfully. Michael and Eve came home and continued to be the happy newlyweds. I felt a weird sense of jealousy watching the two but I tried to ignore it. Michael seemed like it wasn't bothering him, but yet something was off as well but no one else noticed. After dinner I went up to shower, and went to my room, waiting for Shane. I texted Eve not to 'disturb' us, to avoid an awkward walk-in like what happened last week.

_'Okay but please don't be loud. I don't want to hear chewbaka grunting please'_ she sends back and I laugh softly.

_'It's Chewbacca and sure sure'_ I send back before Shane comes in, hair wet from his shower. I put my phone down and Shane smiles at me, kissing me before I could even say a word. He lays me down and quickly moves to undress me, wandering all over my body, soft moans escape my lips, as I tangle my hands in his hair. Flashes of Michael's face replaces Shane's but I try to ignore them. Shane is the one I love, isn't he?

**xXx**

I wake up with the straining urge to pee, moving from Shane's arms I rush to the bathroom for release. I wash up and sleepily walk out the bathroom. I bump into a broad chest, immediately knowing from the temperature difference who it was.

"S-Sorry Michael." I mumble, looking up to him to see an unreadable expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask him and he pulls me back into the bathroom, closing the door and pinning me to the locked door.

"Claire..." He mumurs. "Why…" He mutters, his head hanging low. In my sleepy confusion I cup his face and look at him with worried eyes.

"Why what? Michael…." I couldn't finish before I feel his lips on mine. He tangles a hand in my hair and pulls me closer. This kiss was unlike any other. It wasn't searing hot, or lust filled, all I felt was pure love. It made my heart flutter and my knees grow weak. I cling to him so I wouldn't fall and he holds me up with his other arm. I soon kiss him back, fighting for the dominance I knew he'd win. He pulls away and looks at me with hurt eyes.

"You know how to pull at a man's heart. Even if he's a dead man." He mumbles in my ear. "You drive me wild, not just urges but for your simple gaze. To hear him pleasuring you and wishing more than anything to take his place." He says, as if he was talking to himself. I finally understood then, not just why he's like this, but I finally understood my true feelings.

"I-Im sorry Michael…" I whisper softly. "I…I love you Michael and truthfully, I wished it was you as well. That may sound horrible, since he's my boyfriend, and you're married to my best friend but…" I stay quiet. We both understood the taboo of our love. It was not only wrong on one level, but we couldn't deny it either. Michael kisses me again, and I reciprocate it, tangling my hand in his golden locks. The kiss soon turned more heated as he trailed down to my neck, nipping at it. I could feel his fangs yet for some reason it excited me more. He moves to my shoulder, near my veins and licks the area, making me moan and pull at his hair instinctively. He groans lightly before I feel his grip tighten on me slightly.

"Claire…can I?" I hear him ask, the amount of restraint in his voice clear. I knew it was wrong, and I knew what would happen if I say yes, but I couldn't deny him any more than I have. I nod slightly and no sooner I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder. I bite on my hand as I moan in both pleasure and pain. Feeling him drink from me excited me but at the same time it made me happy to know I could please him. When he regained control he parted from me and licked my wound. I could tell he didn't drink much since I didn't feel a difference in my health. He looks at me with love filled eyes and kisses me once more before letting me go. He sighs softly before opening the door.

"Eve's about to wake up, I…I have to go." He says and I nod softly. "I love you Claire." He says with a soft smile. I smile back and nod.

"I love you too Michael." I tell him before I walk to my room, looking at the time. It was almost time for me to get ready for my early class. I sigh before getting some clean clothes and go to shower. I picked a shirt that covered the bite mark but wouldn't look out of place. I start to make my cereal when I hear Eve walk to the kitchen. Her short hair looking like an anime characters. I laugh softly before pouring her cup of coffee. "Morning" I say and she smiles at me.

"Morning." She says sleepily as she took her cup. "Thanks." She says before taking a sip and sitting down.

"Early class today?" She says and I nod, hurriedly eating my cereal. For some reason I felt like the bite was obvious, even though it wasn't. We chat for a bit before I grab my bag and head towards the door. I call out goodbye before rushing to school.

**xXx**

_"Mikey, do you know if Myrnin bit Claire?"_

_"I don't think so, she hasn't been to the lab in a day or so. Why?"_

_"Then why does Claire have a bite mark?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ: Thanks for the reviews and Im glad I have people who like this story. This Chappy was sort of forced since I have writers block. But I hope you still like it anyways! Please tell me what you think. Also I might not update for a while. I've been really down lately and its getting hard to do anything anymore. So Im sorry in an advance.**

* * *

><p>Shit. What the hell am I supposed to do? Eve saw the bite mark on Claire, and I don't want hide my feelings for Claire anymore. I know what I need, but the possibility of it happening is so rare. I sigh and call Amelie to see if I could see her, and make an appointment for later that day. I send a quick text to Claire, before I go shower to get ready for my day.<p>

_'Eve saw the bite mark, I didn't say anything.'_

**xXx**

I walk into Amelie's office and nod my head slightly in recognition. She sits behind her desk, looking all superior as usual.

"Hello Founder." I say respectfully. She nods and motions for me to sit. I do before sighing slightly.

"What is your reason for coming Michael?" She asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I wish to request a divorce." I say simply. Silence. Amelie stares at me with an unreadable expression before I feel the room get tenser and the temperature drops drastically.

"For what reason." She demands more than asks. "Finally realize the error of your mistake?" She asks and I feel my eye twitch at her snarky tone. I shake my head and look at her in the eyes.

"No. I simply have feelings for another." I tell her. She tenses up and glares at me with her icy blue eyes.

"Who?" Was all she said. I stay silent for a moment, unsure if I should say. "When I ask you a question you answer it." She says, her compulsion taking hold of me. I try to fight it but I fail.

"C-Claire." I grit out, try to fight but it was useless. Her compulsion disappears and I see anger in her eyes.

"You dare ask me for a divorce for another mortal? And to top it off, Claire?!" She says angrily. "I don't know what goes on in your personal life Michael, frankly I find this repulsing. In my time there were no such things as 'divorce'. For you to fight so hard to marry Eve then to divorce her for her best friend in less than a year, I find that despicable. I shall deny your request of divorce. And I'll advise you to think carefully on your decisions Michael." She says, her tone as chilling as ever. "I will give you a month to sort yourself out. Either you stop this silly affair with Claire, or you tell Eve what is going on. And if you don't, I will. Do not toy with a woman's heart Michael. Dismissed." She says. I feel like my world was torn apart by what she just said. I grit my teeth but I knew I couldn't argue with her. I get up and walk towards the door. "Oh Michael? If you truly want this divorce, you tell your wife why and bring her here to both request it. Only then will I grant it to you." She says with a cold smile. I slam the door on my way out. Why the hell did I even try? I knew something like this would happen. I head back home, many emotions playing in my head and heart.

**xXx**

**Claire's POV: 6 hours later**

What should I do? Eve saw the bite. I chose Michael. Should I break up with Shane? But Michael is still married to Eve. What do I do?

"Claire?" I hear a voice call out to me. I sit up from my bed, and hear Michael call out to me again. I open the door and see him at the top of the stairs. I smile at him but he averts his gaze.

"Michael?" I call out softly. He walks to my room and closes the door, sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. "Michael what's wrong?" I ask him, sitting beside him. He looks up at me with sad eyes before he explains his conversation with Amelie. I grit my teeth, anger flared up inside me before I calm down and think this through.

"What are we going to do?" He asks me, fear in his voice. It made me want to protect him no matter what. Even if it made me look like the bad guy. I knew it was wrong but who ever said love was right?

"I have an idea but…Only if you want to go through with it…" I say softly and he looks at me, urging me to go on silently. I sigh and explain my idea to him, vampire blood heals wounds, so it could heal the bite mark quickly. That solves one problem. He nodded, once the wound was healed I look away from him, embarrassed by the next part.

"If you can't get the divorce…I'll be your mistress…" I say softly, but I knew he heard me clearly. "That way Amelie won't know, and she won't tell Eve. I know it's not right. God only knows how despicable I must be for even thinking this…" I say, obviously disgusted but I love Michael and I don't want to be apart from him. He lifts my head up to face his, and his eyes stare into mine with nothing but love.

"As long as you're okay with it. I love you Claire and I want to be with you. Always. Until I can convince Amelie for the divorce. It'll be our secret okay?" He says softly and kisses me, and I kiss him back. I nod and smile at him, earning myself his heartbreaking smile. He tangles a hand in my hair and kisses me deeper, making me moan lightly. He grip tightens when he hears me moan and he lays me down. He kisses my neck, nipping lightly and gazing at me, as if asking for approval. No one was home so I nod a small smile on my face, He all but rips the clothes from me, kissing down from my neck to my chest. Before he could do any more he stops and gets up, cursing under his breath. I look up at him confused before he hands me my clothes.

"Shane's home with Eve, get dressed. I promise to make it up to you." He says softly. He kisses me before rushing out of my room at Vampire speed and downstairs. I quickly get dressed and slowly make my way downstairs right as the two get in. I see the two enter together and think nothing of it. I go to hug Shane and smile at him, noticing a weird glint in his eyes. He smiles at me and kisses me gently before heading to the shower.

**Michael's POV:**

They came in and I knew right away. I smelled it the second the door opened. Eve smiles at me and I force a smile back. She beat me to it huh? I hug her but avoid her kiss, making her look at me with worry and slight fear. I simply ignored it and went to the living room, turning on the ps3 and putting a game in to play. I hear Claire go upstairs, hearing her and Shane talk before he pulls her into the bathroom with him, locking the door. I knew what was going to happen and I tried my best to keep calm, I knew what must happen now. They both made it clear to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Yay~ I hope you like this chapter, I had this in mind for a little while. Please Review!**

**WARNING! : LEMON- There is sexual contact in this chapter. DO NOT read if you have a problem with it. NOT for anyone younger than 18!**

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since Michael and I made that promise. Nothing happened so far, but he's been acting weird lately. He rarely spends time with Eve anymore and I feel like it's my fault. Shane has been rather affectionate as well, which is not like him but I enjoy it while I can. I still think about how to break it off with him, but I have my doubts too. What if Michael stays with Eve? I shake my head of these thoughts and continue my work, Myrnin going on about something we covered the previous week. I just nod and work quietly, thankfully Myrnin didn't notice my silence with his talkative mood.<p>

It was soon time for me to go home and I quickly leave the lab via portal. I really had to pee, so I say bye to Myrnin before leaving. I drop my bags on the floor before bolting to the bathroom. When I was done I sigh in relief before heading back downstairs. I notice Michael come out the Kitchen and I blush slightly, smiling at him.

"Hey." I say happily. He smiles a bright smile and comes over to hug me, which I return. I bury my face in his chest and inhale his scent, musk and Axe. My favorite.

"Hey you. How was work?" He asks softly, not letting go of me. I look up at him and smile brightly.

"Fine, actually boring for once. I guess he forgot we did those experiments last week so I just went along with it. An easy day." I say, making Michael chuckle, a sound that sends butterflies to my stomach, making me blush brightly. Michael noticed and smirks playfully.

"Even Einstein took an easy day im sure." He says before leaning down to kiss me. I back away slightly, which I could tell hurt him, but I smile softly and point to upstairs. I haven't gotten a single moment alone with him and I wanted to make the most of it.

"Upstairs, where we have privacy." I tell him with a smile. He smiles widely and nods, picking me up and running vamp speed to my room. He locks the door and lays me on the bed. I look up at him, I could tell my face was a bright red from the position we were in. Michael hovers over me, his blonde locks hanging down making him look sexier. Michael was always Handsome, Hot, but somehow he was all that and just drop dead sexy at the same time. I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding. He smiles at me a smile of love before he slowly leans down and kisses me. This kiss was full of love and want, and I returned it with just as much passion as he did. I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my hand in his hair. He deepens the kiss and slowly roams his hands up my sides. He slowly strips me of my shirt, making breathe heavier, my heart racing. He kisses my neck, slowly going down to my collarbone, then to my breasts. He literally rips off my bra with a seductive growl, making me shiver in anticipation. Before he could continue I pull at his shirt, and he nods, pulling his off to reveal his gorgeous body. He didn't have much muscles but his body was sculpted perfectly. He kisses me as he roams his hands all over my body, making me moan softly at his touch. Before I realized it I was naked under him, his gaze looking over me, making me feel self-conscious. I cover myself but he frowns and pins my hands above my head.

"Don't hide. You are gorgeous." He says lovingly and I blush again, nodding slightly. He kisses me and plays with my breasts, kneading it and pinching my nipples lightly. I moan out and breathe rapidly. He kisses down to them then nips playfully at them. He lets go of my hands and I tangle them into his hair, as he attacks both of my breasts, making me moan louder. He soon strips down to his boxers and looks at me, worry and uncertainty in his eyes. I move up to kiss him and smile lovingly at him, making him lay down on his back. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. We are really doing this. I kiss him before kissing down his chest, making him groan out lightly, making me feel more aroused. I take off his boxers and stare in amazement at his member. He was bigger than Shane, in length and girth but I never expected that. I have only ever made love to Shane so I was slightly nervous and self-conscious. I shake my head lightly and straddle Michael's waist, rubbing against his member lightly, making both me and him moan out in pleasure. He could feel how wet I was and honestly just rubbing against him I felt myself get wetter. He holds my waist and moves in time with me before I stop him and position him at my entrance. Taking a deep breath a slowly lower myself onto him, moaning loudly in pleasure. Michael groans out, his grip tightening slightly on my waist. I wait a moment, trying to adjust to his size before I begin to move against him, moving my hips and moaning loudly. Michael moves in time with me, I was still moving slowly as I got used to him, soon picking up speed as I started to bounce on his member. Michael starts to play with my bouncing breasts, sucking them and playing with them before he flips us over, so he was hovering above me. He picks up speed as he thrusts into me, making me moan louder and louder. I drag my nails down his back and he growls seductively, moving faster and harder. I feel myself get closer and he could tell since he didn't slow down one bit.

"Ah, Michael!" I scream in pleasure as I climax. After a few more thrusts I hear Michael moan my name, as he releases his seed inside of me. I shiver at the feeling and hold onto Michael tightly. Once we both catch out breaths he pulls out, lying beside me. I cuddle into him, and sigh happily.

"I love you Claire…" He says softly, running his hands through my hair. I look up at him and smile softly.

"I love you too Michael…" I whisper. We lay there in silence for a while before a wave of guilt washes over me. Michael could sense the change in my mood and makes me look at him.

"What's wrong...?" He says softly and I look away, shame written on my face. I glance at him and his face was void of any emotion. "You regret it don't you?" He says making me bolt upright and look at him.

"No! I don't regret it at all. Michael I told you that I am willing to do this for you. It's just…" I trail off and he cups my face, encouraging me to go on. "I just feel bad…I cheated on Shane…" I say softly. I could feel him tense up and he drops his hands, looking away. He looks like he wanted to say something but he was debating over it. "Michael what is it?" I ask. He stays quiet and I start to worry. "Michael, you can talk to me, you know that." I tell him.

"He's cheating on you." He blurts out. I stare at him in shock, and disbelief.

"W-What?" Was all I could say. He sighs and looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"He's cheating on you with Eve." He says. I feel my heart break. Yeah I love Michael but I still love Shane too. "I noticed it a few weeks ago, when they came home early on us. I smelled it. That night I talked to Eve and she confessed, saying she wanted a family and she thought it would be okay since we were all so close." He says, hurt in his voice. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I start to sob softly. Michael holds onto me and rubs my back lightly.

"H-How long?" I hiccup, and he sighs softly.

"She said it's been going on for two months." This made me cry harder. "She's pregnant too…" He says and I lost it. I cry into his chest and he holds me close, talking to me and rubbing my back to try and calm me down. After what I thought was an hour I finally did. I knew what would be done, and it had to be done now. Yeah I cheated on Shane but he was doing it for so much longer while lying behind my back, at least I was planning to break it off, and not hide it as long as he did. I get my phone from my jeans pocket and send him a text.

_'Come home asap. We need to talk.'_

I look up at Michael who had a hurt look on his face. I lay back down and cuddle into his side.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him softly. He didn't answer and honestly I didn't want to know. We were both hurt but we had the one we truly wanted to be with. So to me that's all that mattered in the end. I slowly doze off at his side, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**Michael's POV:**

I lay in bed as Claire slept. 'What are you going to do?' Such a simple question with a complicated answer. I can't just throw out my pregnant wife and best friend on the street. But I know after what just happened that I don't want to be married to Eve anymore. I take my phone and sigh softly. I send Eve a message before laying with Claire, watching her sleep. When I heard the car pull in I woke her up softly.

"Get dressed Eve is home. Don't come downstairs, I'm going to talk to her." I tell her. She nods and starts to get dressed. I quickly get dressed and walk out my room, walking down the stairs right as Eve walked in. She looks at me with scared eyes as she puts her bag down.

"What's with the text Mikey?" She says, trying to act normal but I could tell the fear in her voice. I look at her and sit on the couch, motioning for her to sit with me and she does.

"I want a divorce." I tell her and she immediately tears up.

"B-But…Is this because of what happened with me and Shane? Michael I told you I don't feel that way towards him. I just wanted us to have a family." She says desperately. I shake my head and look at her sternly.

"It's not just that. I can't raise my best friend's kid. You guys didn't even tell Claire." At the mention of Claire her eyes widen.

"D-Does she know?" Eve stutters and I nod. This makes her start to cry, her make up starting to run. "O-Oh god Claire. Y-You told her?!" This got me angry.

"Yes I told her. I'm not going to let her believe nothing is wrong. You, her best friend cheated on her with her boyfriend just to have a kid. Just to screw around. I could at least pardon some of it if you had feelings but just to fuck around Eve?" I say angrily and she stays silent, except for her sniffles and hiccups. I sigh before getting up. "Tomorrow we are going to Amelie and get a divorce. You can stay here but as far as us, we are done Eve." I tell her before going back upstairs. Claire was in the shower thank god so she didn't hear the conversation. I go to my room and sit on my bed, my head in my hands and start to cry softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im so sorry for my inactivity. Ive been pretty depressed lately and I just got back on my meds so Im trying to get into my normal mode. Hope you enjoy this and remember to leave a review. I'll update when I get 4 reviews for this chappy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

Getting out the shower I dry myself off and get dressed. Shane should be home soon. Shane. Half of me is angry, so angry that he cheated on me. I mean I tried to give him everything. The other half is angry at myself. I love Mikey and I cheated on him too. I wrack my head on how to handle this. When I'm dressed I go to my room and sit on my bed, holding my knees to my chest. I hear Shane come home and come up the stairs. I wait patiently for him to come to my room, which takes him a while for some reason. When he does I see it on his face, he knows that I know. He closes the door and locks it.

"Claire…" He starts but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"We are over." I say as gently as possible. He stands in the middle of my room in silence.

"Can I explain?" I stay silent and he takes this as his cue to go on.

"I do love you Claire. But somehow along the way I fell for Eve. When she told me she wanted a family I suggested a sperm donor but she didn't like the idea of having a stranger's kid. So I offered to be the donor." He says as he looks at me with sad eyes. I feel anger well up inside me from those brown eyes.

"So instead of doing it the normal Donor way you just screwed around continuously without even telling me?" I snap and he flinches. He avoids my gaze and sighs softly.

"I'm sorry Claire." He says but I don't want to talk anymore. I turn my head away and just point to the door, wanting him to leave. When he does I sigh softly. I felt like I was suffocating in my room, in the house. I changed from my pajamas and into some jeans and a light sweatshirt. It was late, I know I shouldn't be going out but I can't stay here much longer. Once I put my shoes on I walk downstairs and take my keys, locking the door and going for a walk.

**Michael's POV:**

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I look at the clock next to my bed, it reads 8:00am. I must have cried myself to sleep. I get up and stretch, making my way downstairs. I don't see Claire so I guess she went to school or something. I walk into the kitchen to get my sports bottle and see Eve sipping her coffee. She's not wearing her makeup and her eyes are red and puffy. I sigh and put the plasma in the microwave for a few seconds. When it beeps I drain it dry and throw it away.

"I want to see Amelie as soon as possible." I tell her and she holds back tears.

"Michael can't we talk about this? Please…" She says and I shake my head.

"No Eve. I'm sorry. I love you I do but, I just can't do this anymore." I tell her. I don't want to mention Claire just yet. The timing doesn't feel right. She nods before finishing her coffee and grabbing her bag from the table. We get in my car and I drive to the Founder's building.

**xXx**

We wait for a while before we finally get in to see Amelie. She sits behind her desk with her natural Ice-Queen look but with a hint of amusement.

"Well I'm surprised to see you both here." She says. Scared she'll talk about Claire I quickly talk.

"We want a divorce. Eve is pregnant with another guy's child." I tell her and I feel Eve shrink into herself. Amelie looks at us both slightly shocked before going stoic.

"Fine. I'll grant this divorce. I guess you get what you wanted Michael." She says and mentally I curse at her.

"What does she mean Michael?" I hear Eve question from my side.

"He didn't tell you? I assumed you would Michael, which was the deal." She says, anger lacing her tone. I sigh and turn to Eve.

"I love Claire. I want to be with her but not if it meant cheating on you." I say, slightly emphasizing the word 'cheating'. Eve winces slightly before her face turns blank. She turns to Amelie with a defiant look.

"No I don't want this divorce." She says simply before leaving the room. I stare agape at her before looking at Amelie who had a slightly smug look on her face.

"Too bad. You should've told her before. Until she consents as well I won't give you a divorce." She says. I stomp out of the office and after Eve. She was waiting by the car in the Vampire parking lot.

"What the hell was that Michael? You didn't have the balls to tell me yourself?!" She yells angrily at me. I try to keep calm, sighing softly.

"It wasn't the right time. I wanted to wait since she's heartbroken and so am I." I tell her.

"So you used me being pregnant as an excuse to get your divorce? What I did was because I wanted a family with you!" She yells and this time I snap.

"No! YOU wanted a child. You didn't care who the father was since you wouldn't even talk to me about it first! And if you only wanted the kid, why sleep with him? Why not do what donors do Eve?" She stays silent and I continue. "And this was going on for 2 months! Months Eve. You didn't even tell me, or Claire. Your best friend. You slept with her boyfriend. Yet you have the audacity to get mad at me for wanting this divorce." I say angrily. She starts to cry, falling to her knees going on and on about 'what she's done'. I sigh and reach in my pocket for my keys.

"Ah!" I hear Eve yell out in pain, clutching her stomach. I look down and blood was coming out from her. "The baby!" She yells in panic. By instinct I grab her and put her in the back seat, strapping her in before jumping in the driver's side and rush to the hospital. When they take her I immediately call Shane to tell him something is wrong with the baby. I hear the familiar Dracula ringtone from a bit away, turning to see Shane in the waiting room of the emergency room. I walk to him and end the call.

"Shane? How did you kn-"

"Claire's in there…" He says absentmindedly, looking at the 'Authorized Personnel Only' door. I feel panic go through me as I look back at him. He looks up at me before actually realizing I was there.

"Why are you here? I didn't call anyone yet…" He says, sounding confused. I grit my teeth before looking at the floor.

"Eve's here. Something's wrong with the baby." I tell him. He just…broke. He starts to cry and I sit beside him. Unable to process what's going on. "What happened to Claire?" I ask him, a sense of urgency and panic going through me.

"A vamp attacked her last night. It was dark and she went for a walk. I found her this morning on my way to work. They didn't kill her but they hurt her pretty bad." He says, still crying. Before I could react a doctor comes out and sees me next to Shane. She comes up to me and frowns lightly.

"Eve's lost a lot of blood." She says. I recognize her, a regular at common grounds. "The baby is hurt from the amniotic sack bursting due to severe stress and pressure. We aren't too confident we can save her." She says, my world spinning out of control. "But there's a strong chance we can if…"

"If what?" Both Shane and I say at the same time.

"If we give her vampire blood to help the healing process. The only thing is there is a 50/50 chance the baby could be born a vampire." She says.

"No! Isn't there another way?" Shane says but the doctor shakes her head.

"If the chances are high then do it." I tell her. She nods and Shane grabs my arm.

"No Michael you can't. What if the baby comes out as…?" He trails off but I shrug him off.

"Whether you like it or not Shane, She is my wife. I make the medical decisions. I won't risk both lives for your prejudice against my race." I tell him before he nods and silently sits down, his muscles tense. I sit down and sigh, waiting for Claire's doctor.


End file.
